Twins, Lovers, or Both?
by AnimeLover796
Summary: One day a new transfer student comes named Kaoru and looks exactly like Hikaru! Will  they be brothers, will one develop feelings for another? Will they be brothers lovers or both?


Hikaru and Haruhi sat in class together before the bell rang and school actually began. They were making plans to hang out since both of them were only child, and were always in need of company.

HIKARU POV

" So today afterschool at my place?"

" I don't know Hikaru, your house is like a mansion it always makes me feel so...small."

" I don't see why, everything about you is already so small, your legs, your arms, your hands, your boobs- WACK!

"Ow what was that for? You know it's true!"

" Alright class settle down!"

The teacher entered the room books in her arms and ready to teach the most horrid subject in the world, math. But today was different trailing behind her was another student his hair neatly combed down and just around the same color as mine i guess. He turned around and started writing his name on the board, you could just tell the kid was a nervous wreck.

"Alright class we have a new student today! Kaoru will you please introduce yourself?"

He turned around the whole class sucked in a breathe, including me, he was beautiful. He had a visible pink blush on his cheeks, his eyes just screamed innocent virgin, but more than anything, he looked exactly like me, Hikaru Hittachin.

" Hello my name is Kaoru Chihittan, glad to meet you all, i hope we all get along and have a great year."

The whole class did a double take from kaoru and back to me, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Ok Kaoru you can go take the empty seat next to...ah! there's one right in front of Hikaru you may sit there"

Kaoru walked to his seat and i couldn't take my eyes off him, even when the teacher started the lesson. He was like my twin. But how?

Class finally ended and already i saw a group of fan girls walking over to me. But suddenly they walked right passed me and i watched as they squealed all the way over to Kaoru.

" Hikaru what are you doing for lunch today? Hikaru you look great today! Hikaru did you change your hair?"

"ummmm..i...ummm...I'm not Hikaru..."

"stop kidding around Hikaru, you can't fool us just because you changed your hair!"

" I'm not Hikaru though, I'm the new student Kaoru Chihittan."

" He's not lying ladies I'm over here."

The whole group of squealing girls turned around and were wide eyed when they saw that Hikaru was right behind Kaoru.

" Oh my god! Hikaru he looks just like you!"

Kaoru for the first time turned around and looked at me, i could see the suprise on his face. We had the same eyes, same nose, same face shape, same mouth, same body. The only thing they didn't have in common was their hair, Kaoru's was neatly on his head and Hikaru's was spiked up with his bangs on his forehead. The fan girls noticed them staring at each other and quickly left the room.

" You really do look alike"

They both looked over and saw Haruhi walking towards them with Kyouya, Tamaki, Hunny and Mori trailing behind.

"Maybe he's your long lost twin or something"

"Don't be stupid Tamaki that's not possible"

"Alright well Kaoru do you mind if we ask you some questions?"

" I Guess so..."

" What company does your family own?"

"None..."

" Then what is your family name?"

" Ummm... Chihattin"

"Never heard of it, are you in clothing, business, industry?"

"Umm..."

"What does your father do?"

" He's an accountant"

" And your mother"

" A school teacher..."

Finally Kyouya stepped in, " you don't happen to be a scholarship student do you?"

" Yeah i am actually...how did you know?"

" Cause everyone else here is rich and has a high place in society, except for scholarship students."

" So he's just like Haru-chan?"

"Yeah."

" See guys there's no way this guy is my brother, he's a freakin commoner."

Kaoru was confused. " Commoner?"

Haruhi cleared his confusion. "It's what these rich kids call normal people like us."

Tamaki was interested in Kaoru already.

" Well i want to know everything about you now! Come hang out with us after school at my house!"

" Ummm i don't know..."

" Come on it'll be fun!"

" Fine i guess I'll go..."

" Then it's set! Seeya at the end of the day at the main entrance!"

Please Review and follow please!


End file.
